Strangled Rose
by Zombielicious
Summary: [One Shot] Edea's thoughts on being an sorceress, the parade and almost killing someone very dear to her.


A/N: This story came randomly in my head around 1am. I always thought "what was Edea thinking when she attacked Squall? How does she feel about this whole situation? Any Regret?" So here it is, in words. It could possibly be out of character, it was hard to write out Edea's feelings. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Cid. How is he doing? I can't remember the last time i've seen his face_ Edea thought, sighing to herself. She couldnt talk to anyone besides her self, would anyone want to listen to her? a monster? Most likely not. She only had herself. She was a sorceress, something that couldnt live in society. Something that people hated and feared. She was supposed to give a speech for this event, her being announced as the peace ambassador for Galbadia. Would they listen? No. They only smiled at her becuase she could kill them in an instant. She didnt want to go on like this. She blinked, her beautiful headress blinded her, but she could sense everything that moved and breathed around her. People stood, waiting nervously for her to take the stage. _To bring peace to this world? To bring peace to the people who have shuned me?_ She wanted to laugh at them. It almost made her sick to her stomach.

Curtains of sikly snow material hung from the ceiling, the sat alone in a large, regal looking chair. She could hear someone enter the room. Light taps from boots, footsteps. "Umm..." An innocent voice rang out into the spacious, but empty room. Edea's eyes flashed. It was a girl, with beautiful raven hair and loving eyes. "Excuse me... I'm...the daughter of, um...Galbadian Army's, um...General Caraway. I...thought I'd...come pay my respects... You know... 'cause of my father and all... So, I...um...brought you a small gift. Please..." She said, stepping forward. She held a bangle, a small oval object. _Is she not afraid of my power? Very brave_ She thought, almost like another person was taking control over her. The bangle was for evil, it would supress her powers.

Edea closed her eyes as she heard the girl step, yet again closer. The girl shot back into the wall. She groaned, obviously in pain. _Forgive me._ The girl's tiny pale hand was still clutched around the bangle. She rose, by her hand, into the air. Her arm began to tremble and quiver uncontrolably, until she finally crashed to the floor. Edea felt her floor sweeping midnight hair began to shrink into her bird-like headdress. She got up from her chair, her heavily made-up eyes revealed. The girl, got up just as she did. Edea couldnt see this girl, but she could sense her strength. Edea blinked, feeling weak.

The girl was on her feet now. Her golden sheild sprang from her back, frothy smooth white curtains hung from them. Edea raised her black gloved hands towards the heavens, as in thanks for something. She didnt have anything to be thankful for. Only questions. Why am I this evil sorceress? Why not someone else? Too many voices rang from her head, all trying to speak for her. She brought her hands down, placing them gracefully at her sides. She looked down upon herself, a floor sweeping, low cut black dress. She felt beautiful, but she felt trapped. The metal doors, closed in front of her. She walked forward, a grin almost appearing on her purple lips. She walked right through the door, an light, watery feeling came over her. She came towards the poduim. Did she feel nervous? slightly. She was about to make a speech in front of millions of people who desperately hated her. She walked forward, President Deling was standing besides the white metal poduim, clapping enthusiasticly with the crowd. Her golden eyes swept the crowd, seeing the sheen of fear and hope in the peoples eyes.

Edea sighed to herself, stepping gracefully up to the podium, sighing deeply to herself before speaking. " ...Lowlifes. ...Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame?" The people didnt care of her words, they wanted her out of their busy city so they could continue on with their meaningless lives. _Help me. Free me from this world of destruction. Help me, so I can become who I truely am. Do not be afraid_ "What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now? She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler" She said, she giggled softly. Her voice was ice cold with misery, her tune melodic.

"A new era has just begun," she said, her golden wolf eyes narrowing. Deling moved closer and whispered from the corner of his mouth "E-Edea, you alright? Eda-!" she began. She wouldnt hear it. She stabbed him with her claw like fingers, raising the worhtless chubby man into mid air, her fingers burning his very insides. She turned her head towards the crowd, they didnt seem to notice that their leader was dead. Killed by the peace ambassador. "This is Reality," She said crypticly, "No one can help you." She smirked and closed her eyes peacefully before fluttering them open towards the crowd and almost in an icy whsiper, "Sit back and Enjoy the show." She smiled at them, before letting go of the heavy man, he sagged against the stone ground. "Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." She left them with that, heading back inside her solitary room. She didnt notice the raven haired girl still stood behind her, in a trance. It was like she couldnt control her body, the forcefull grip had a tight hold against Edea. She couldnt stop it. "Let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice" She said softly to the girls pale face, her onyx eyes looking around peacefully.

Edea raised her hands towards the golden gatway arch north of her. The stone bodies of the monsters, iguana tyoe creatures with lion bottoms, began to slowly materialize from stone or scalely flesh. She walked into her room and dropped to the ground, her hands clutched at her head. "Make it stop..." She cried to herself. "Anything!" she cried, her eyes tracing the ceiling. She heard somone approaching the door. She quickly jumped to her feet and heard the boy, Seifer enter. "Are you ready, Edea?" he called to her. She looked towards him and nodded. She enjoyed having his company, it was better than being alone in her mind. He took her arm and they headed towards the float that she would sit on, to be stared at from the people who loathed her. She shudded, but continued walking. The float was decorated serenly with a large, royal chair for her to sit on. Torches were set at her feet. The float in its entirety was lovely. She sat down on her chair and Seifer kneeled at her side. She looked at him and smiled. He had agreed to join her. She was thankful for a companion. A group of dancers stood in line, 4 in a row in front of the locked gate. The gates creaked rustily open, the dance started dancing. Stomping their booted feet on the ground, waving their arms gracefully and jumping in place, on one foot and than the other. She was amazed.

The gates were open and the float took a turn smoothly up the street. But something didnt feel right. Edea had a gut feeling. She kept her eyes on the dancers who looked as thou they were doing the limbo, arching their backs and jumping in place, their arms waving up and down like birds wings. Fireworks shot into the air like rising phoenixes, the people cheered and screamed her name. Edea almost felt like a celebrity, She knew Seifer did. He regally stood up and raised his gunblade, smiling to the crowd. She inwardly smiled at him, but she still couldnt shake off that feeling.

Behind her, the clock struck 20:00, a large carasol rose near the Presidental Residence. It was adorned with dancing clowns, like a merry go round at the circus. The float was slowly making its way towards the golden gateway. She heard a click, and rust fell from the upheld gates at the top of the gateway, just as the float was securely under. Metal gates snapped closed, they were trapped. Edea rose to her feet, squinting her eyes eviling towards the crowd. How dare they. "What shall we do?" Seifer asked, looking around, waiting for anyone to attack. "Dont fret, I was expecting this," She said softly. Her eyes glanced towards the carasol, she looked straight down the barrel of a gun. She heard the clang of gunfire and rose her hand, a tiny bullet bounced off the sheild she created around herself. So they were trying to assinate her.

A car was speeding towards them, flying through the crowds and crashed into the gates. A man-no, a teenaged boy- jumped up, onto the float, his weapon raised. He had an elaborate scar across his forehead, his gunblade raised and wore all black. _So familar._ "Well, this is how it turned out" Seifer said, tapping his gunblade in his hands. "have you become the sorceress's lap dog?" The man asked sarcasticly. His voice. It had matured, but it was very familiar. "I prefer to be called her Knight, its always been my dream!" Seifer said, running out and attacking. The boy and her Knight battled, the clang of metal against metal rang in her ears. She knew this man. That beautiful, familar light chocolate brown hair and innocent blue eyes. 2 other people joined him, Seifer soon fell. "I...Lost!" he shouted to her. She walked forword, her golden eyes looking softly into the blues of the mans. "...A SeeD. ...Planted in a run-down Garden. " she whispered. They ensued battle. The hit of gunshot hit her ribs, aerial attacks of a girls pinwheel and the heartbreaking attacks of the gunblade. She would soon be finished. Not yet! It wasnt her time!

An icy wind surround her body, ice crystals shooting from her feet. The cold draft rising to her hands. She raised them, her fingers compared to black claws of a monster. In an icy blue flash, spears about 2 feet long appeared. They were made of ice. Edea threw her hands foreword, the spears following the motion. They missed the girl by inches and hit the boy. Screams of fear rose from the crowds, a look of pure hate and pain rose violently in the boys face. Edea's hands were still raised, her fingers gripping at the air. Her golden eyes wide with hurt and guilt. The spears stabbed at the boys collar bone, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell from the float. Like in slow motion, it appeared to Edea like a movie. The girl lunged for him, but didnt reach it. She landed hard on the float floor, the boy crashing to the cement ground.

The gates raised and people were running around, screaming. Their ambassador was not this witty person who could bring them peace. She was a sorceress, now and forever. She would never change. They would never change. Soliders dressed in Red, Blue and Green came swarming in, capturing the people and carefully handling the injured boy. Edea jumped down from the float, ignoring Seifer's calls. She walked towards the unconcious boy and reached out to touch his pale moon face. She couldnt. She was guilty. Could this innocent boy die? Because of her. Yes. It was all her fault.

_Squall...Forgive me please. save me from this nightmare. I beg you. You are truely my Knight._


End file.
